Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS (美少女戦士プリキュア：SuperS Bishōjo senshi purikyua: Sūpās) is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Summer Legacy/21moon24, also written by Naoko Takeuchi, and co-directed by Chiaki Kon. The themes are planets and other celestial bodies. It is the sequel to Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S and has 1 more season following after it (Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS). Speculation from the directors and writers Synopsis Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS episodes .... Characters Pretty Cures Tsukino Usagi (月野雪乃 Tsukino Usagi) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Info is coming soon Mizuno Ami (みずのあみ Mizuno Ami) / Cure Mercury (水銀を治す Kyua Mercuri) Info is coming soon Hino Rei (日野レイ Hino Rei) / Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) Info is coming soon Kino Makoto (キノマコト Kino Makoto) / Cure Jupiter (木星を治す Kyua Jupita) Info is coming soon Aino Minako (アイノミナコ Aino Minako) / Cure Venus ''"V"'' (治療金星 Kyua Vu~īnasu "Vu~ī") Info is coming soon Tsukino Chibiusa (ちびうさ Tsukino Chibiusa) / Cure Chibi Moon (キビ・ムーンを治す Kyua Chibi Mūn) Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. Tenou Haruka (天王 はるか Tenō Haruka) / Cure Uranus (治療天王星 Kyua Uranusu) Info is coming soon Kaiou Michiru (海王 みちる Kaiō Michiru) / Cure Neptune (キュア・ネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) Info is coming soon Meiou Setsuna (冥王 せつな Meiō Setsuna) / Cure Pluto (治療冥王星 Kyua Pruuto) Info is coming soon Tomoe Hotaru (土萠 ほたる Tomoe Hotaru) / Cure Saturn (キュアサターン Kyua Satān) Info is coming soon The Moon Kingdom and other allies Queen Serenity (クイーンセレニティ Kuīnsereniti) The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. and gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to reincarnate everyone and seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. Luna (ルナ Runa) Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and luminous links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "-Mis~" Diana (ダイアナ Daiana) Diana is the future daughter of Luna and Artemis. She stays close to King Endymion at all costs while many others are unconscious. Diana ends her sentences with "-Ana~" or "-Dai~" Chiba Mamoru (千葉守 Chiba Mamoru) / Tuxedo Mask (タキシードマスク Takishīdo Kamen) A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He is the reincarnated Prince Endymion and fell back in love with Princess Serenity/Usagi. Helios (エリオス Eriosu) / 'Pegasus '(ペガサス Pegasasu) A mysterious winged horse that appears in Chibiusa's dreams and turns out to be the head priest of Elysion, a dream realm. He was cursed to be in a Pegasus form, but he is actually a humanoid. The Dead Moon The antagonists however they take on more of the form of the circus. Queen Nehellenia (女王ネヘレニア Joō neherenia) The queen of the Dead Moon. She devoured the dreams of her subjects and that turned them into Lemures. She is one if not the oldest living (or once living) character in the Pretty Solider Pretty Cure series and yet is still very beautiful. Zirconia (ジルコニア Zirconia) Mistaken to be male at first, but it is revealed that Zirconia is female. She is in control of the circus and is the one that Nehellenia speaks thru. The Amazoness Quartet * CereCere (セレセレ SereSere) * VesVes (ベスベス BesuBesu) * JunJun (ジュンジュン JunJun) * PallaPalla (パラパラ ParaPara) The amazon trio The first goons sent by Nehellenia and Zirconia. (Note! When it is referred as 'targeted' in this section it's referring to 'dream mirror targets') * Tiger's Eye (タイガーズ・アイ Taigāzu Ai) – Tiger's Eye is the leader of the team and is shown to have feelings for Rei. He primarly targeted younger women (teenage girls and pre-teens) * Hawk's Eye (ホークス・アイ Hōkusu Ai) – Hawk's Eye is the "tough guy" of the bunch and stole Makoto's first kiss. He oddly targeted older women (Adults) even though he kissed a teenage girl. * Fish Eye (フィッシュ・アイ Fisshu Ai) – Fish Eye is the "Grell"Grell is a feminine male character from Toboso Yana's "Black Butler" however Fish Eye is open about being male unlike Grell who believes he's female and Fish Eye is most likely straight regardless of femininity. of the trio however he is shown a preference in relationships towards girls. He targets anyone he pleases and enjoys a good swim (probably because he's actually a fish turned human) Dark Pretty Cure (ダークプリキュア Dākupurikyua) Minor Characters Osaka Naru (大阪鳴 Osaka Naru) Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns Usa-P. However, Naru is from Osaka thus the ironic last-name. Umino Gurio (海野ぐりお Umino Gurio) Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. MORE TO COME. Items Pretty Crystal Planet Compacts (美しいクリスタルプラネットコンパクト Utsukushī kurisutarupuranettokonpakuto) The second transformation items of the PreCure that debuted at the end of ''Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R''. luminous links (発光リンク Hakkō rinku) The activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. PreCure Make Up Items (プリキュアメークアップアイテム Purikyuamēkuappuaitemu) The transformation appliers. Each girl gets a different one according to them such as Usagi uses lipstick and/or Ami uses a eyeshadow applicator. Talismans (タリスマン Tarisuman) *Deep Aqua Mirror (ディープ・アクア・ミラー Dīpu Akua Mirā) - User is Cure Neptune *Space Sword (スペース・ソード Supēsu Sōdo) - User is Cure Uranus *Garnet Orb (ガーネット・オーブ Gānetto· Ōbu) - User is Cure Pluto The Moon Kaleidoscope (ムーン・カレイド・スコープ Mūn Kareido Sukōpu) A weapon Cure Moon gets from Helios and uses it for "PreCure Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" and Cure Chibi Moon also gets something like that. The Crystal Carillon (クリスタル・カリヨン Kurisutaru Kariyon) Cure Chibi Moon's item and is used for communication and attacks. This is given to her from Helios. The planetary crystal weapons (惑星の結晶兵器 Wakusei no kesshō heiki) The weapons of Cure Mercury, Cure Mars, Cure Jupiter, and Cure Venus after they gained crystal power. This includes – Pretty Cure Mercury Harp, Pretty Cure Mars Arrow, Pretty Cure Leaves of Oak, Pretty Cure Love Whip. The Silver Crystal (シルバークリスタル Shirubākurisutaru) The Silver Crystal is made up of the Chrome crystals and the tears of moon royalty. Anyone can use it and it's very powerful. Disguise Pens (変装ペン Hensō pen) The disguise pens are used by the PreCure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Stallion Rêve (スタリオンレーブ Sutarionrēbu) An item owned by Chibiusa and she uses it to also communicate with Pegasus. It produces a calming melody when the music box option is turned on. The music it produces, according to Chibiusa, puts one to sleep easily and gives them sweet dreams. Usagi tries to find out why Chibiusa is having such good dreams because of this. Locations .... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) ..... Trivia References Other Category:Series Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS